gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Stand-Alone Comic Issues
Between the story arcs of the Gears of War comic series there are those issues which do not relate to a story arc and are there to give insight into specific characters or battles. They tell the stories of individuals like Tai Kaliso and Jonathan Harper. One Day A special unnumbered chapter featured in the Sourcebook and included in Book One. This short story shines some insight on the inner struggles of Dominic Santiago as an encounter with the Stranded brings back harrowing memories of the events of E-Day. The Quickening Of all the storylines in the mega-hit Gears of War 2, few resonate like the tragedy of Tai Kaliso. The story of this proud warrior with a gentle heart is finally told in a special issue penciled by legendary comic book superstar Simon Bisley. Harper's Story A popular element in the Xbox 360 smash Gears of War 2 are the collectibles describing the tragic end of Sgt. Jonathan Harper. A nine-year veteran Gear, he was captured by the Locust during the assault on the Hollow. Eventually managing to escape, he was able to help a family reach the surface before succumbing to his wounds. The full story of this heroic, selfless soldier is finally told! Midnight This issue shines a spotlight on Jace Stratton, who's joining the squad in the recently announced Gears of War 3 game! New series artist Leonardo Manco (HELLBLAZER) provides the hard-hitting, gritty visuals for this story focusing on a younger Jace, fresh out of basic training, who is thrust into an operation that proves anything but routine… They Also Serve In this issue, new series writer Karen Traviss (author of the best-selling Gears of War novels) takes us into the past with a story focusing on Marcus Fenix's father, Adam. It's a time before Emergence Day and the arrival of the Locust, and the humans of Sera have battling each other for 62 years in conflict known as the Pendulum Wars. Adam is appalled by the human carnage he sees in battle and is determined to find a better way to wage war. He's been offered a post in the COG's weapons research agency, but has to wrestle with the guilt of abandoning his brothers in arms for what some might view as an easy way out. Adam's decision will ultimately have long-term ramifications even after the coming of E-Day. Unseen Best-selling novelist Karen Traviss (The Wess’har Wars, Star Wars novels) takes readers back to the Pendulum Wars, spotlighting a younger Captain (now Colonel) Hoffman. Assigned to a high-risk mission and determined to assemble the best team possible, Hoffman turns to the fearsome Pesang troops. But the COG top brass isn’t too happy with his ideas regarding commando units... Unsaid Best-selling author Karen Traviss continues to explore the years prior to "Emergence Day." It's the end of boot camp and the start of the real war for new recruits Marcus Fenix and Carlos Santiago. Marcus immediately establishes his reputation as a hard-charging Gear and natural leader, while his father struggles for a breakthrough in his orbital laser research, codenamed Hammer of Dawn. Promise Me Best-selling author Karen Traviss continues to explore the years prior to “Emergence Day.” As Marcus Fenix fights what turns out to be the last battle of the Pendulum Wars, his father, Adam, perfects the devastating weapon known as The Hammer of Dawn. Peace is coming to Sera, but neither father nor son is optimistic about its longterm prospects. Cover Gallery File:Day_One.jpg|One Day cover File:The_Quickening.jpg|The Quickening cover File:GoWComic_Harper_Cover.jpg|Harper's Story cover File:ComicIssue14Cover.jpg|Midnight cover File:TheyAlsoServeCover.jpg|They Also Serve cover File:ComicIssue16.jpg|Unseen cover File:GearsofWarcover17.jpg|Unsaid cover File:GoWissue18cover.jpg|Promise Me cover Category:Comic